<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Times by Polarnacht</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860108">First Times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht'>Polarnacht</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quick &amp; Dirty [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Immortality, Love, Love rune, M/M, Vampire turned Shadowhunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:26:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Simon and Magnus lie in bed together, Simon takes his time to think about the fact that he traded his immortality to Asmodeus. If he regrets it. If he’d rather be a Vampire than a Shadowhunter. And about what changed since Magnus and he got together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Simon Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quick &amp; Dirty [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for last weekend's writing game for the following emjojis: The Agape (Love) rune, a heart with Vampire fangs, Magnus' cat eyes</p>
<p>It's the first time I write this pairing, so bear with me please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you regret it sometimes?” Magnus looks at Simon with a raised eyebrow, his hand running from Simon’s abs to his pecs, circling his nipple once before moving higher. Brushing over Simon’s throat before his index finger comes to a rest on Simon’s bottom lip. He smiles when Simon presses a soft kiss to it before sucking it in briefly. </p>
<p>Simon shrugs with a frown on his face, thinking about the question in silence for a while. It’s strange with Magnus. Their relationship is still raw and fresh, both equally astonished that in the end, they have ended up together. Both equally in awe with the fact. But this is not the strange thing for Simon. Love has always gone in mysterious ways for him. First his obsession with his childhood friend Clary. Then Maia. Then Izzy. He still feels deeply for her, though his love has transformed from romantic love to something different. And now Magnus.</p>
<p>The strange thing with Magnus is, that for the first time, Simon doesn’t have the urge to fill the silence. To fill it with unnecessary facts or silly jokes. Of course, sometimes he does love to do those things. It’s just who he is. But with Magnus, for the first time in his life, he feels confident to remain silent. To even enjoy it. Take his time to truly think about important things before he voices his opinion. Magnus’ own mix of laughter that comes a little too quickly and the depth and thoughtfulness he tries to hide behind it, allows Simon to be both. Chatty and quiet.</p>
<p>If he regrets it? A few months back, he would have said no in an instant. Because being a Vampire has always felt wrong. He was stronger with the added powers. Somehow, he fitted better into the group of superheroes. But it never felt right. So he was glad to have his mortality back. His humanity. But with Magnus now in the picture - eternity sounds tempting. But if he hadn’t given up his Vampirism, Magnus wouldn’t be alive. Simon traded his immortality to Asmodeus to save Magnus and the others. So that Asmodeus left Magnus alone.</p>
<p>“No. I mean the fangs were cool and all… but the runes are pretty awesome too, aren’t they? But it would be nice to have longer, you know? With you? Do you wish I would still be a Vampire?” Simon looks up to Magnus with a question in his eyes. Simon has ascended into the ranks of Shadowhunters after completing his training at the Academy. He has superpowers now himself. But he is not immortal. </p>
<p>A smile tinged with sadness washes briefly over Magnus’ face. “No. You are right. I wish we had more time. Eternity with you sounds like a dream. But you haven’t been really yourself, Simon. I didn’t fall in love with the Vampire Simon. I fell in love with the mundane Simon. The Shadowhunter Simon you are now. And the runes look amazing. Especially this one.” </p>
<p>Magnus grins when he bends down to lick over Simon’s newest rune, placed directly over his heart. He bites lightly into it. Relishing Simon’s soft moan when he starts to suck at it. The Love rune, the Agape, definitely looks pretty on his Shadowhunter. But it looks even better when he has sucked his own mark over it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are loved 💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>